kirbyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kirby: Triple Deluxe
Kirby: Triple Deluxe è un gioco della serie Kirby per Nintendo 3DS che è uscito il 16 Maggio 2014 in Europa. Trama The game begins with a plant in the morning, he returns to sleep, without his knowledge, during the night in the kingdom of Floralia. In the morning, Kirby realizes that he is suspended on the Dedede Castle, called "Taranza," and he has been kidnapped the king, thanks to the dream plant. Gameplay Il gioco ha una grafica simile a quella di Kirby's Adventure Wii. In questo gioco viene introdotto un nuovo tipo di gameplay che divide lo scenario in due parti: una posteriore ed una frontale, si può passare da una parte all'altra usando delle particolari Stelle Warp. I nemici come Testacalda possono sfruttare questa funzione attaccando Kirby dalla parte posteriore del quadro, altri invece come Cip, seguono Kirby ogni volta che si sposta tramite la Warp Star speciale. Kirby, durante il suo viaggio attraverso Floralia troverà le Pietre del Sole che deve collezionare e i Portachiavi, grossi medaglioni con un ? sopra che alla fine del livello si trasformano nello sprite di personaggi della seria Kirby tratti da vari giochi. Inoltre Kirby troverà anche degli oggetti salvavita (come le pizze, gli hamburger e i gelati) che se inghiottiti rigenerano la sua vita. Dopo che Kirby ha sconfitto Queen Sectonia si sbloccherà una nuova modalità, Dedede all'Avventura dove il giocatore, controllando King Dedede attraversa sette livelli che riassumono brevemente i sette mondi e alla fine di ogni livello e dentro ad esso sono presenti boss e mini-boss Deluxe, cioè più forti. In questa modalità è presente un boss extra, Meta Knight Nero. Durante i livelli, oltre ai Portachiavi e alle Pietre del Sole sono presenti anche delle stelle che se raccolte danno un punteggio extra e se reggiungono il 100 regalano a Kirby un 1UP. Nel gioco è presente il Waddle Dee aiutante che, prima della battaglia contro ogni Boss e Mini-Boss, regalerà a Kirby un salvavita. Inoltre è presente una nuova abilità, l'Ipernova, grazie alla quale Kirby può aspirare tutto ciò che gli ostacola il cammino. Modalità di gioco Modalità storia Nella Modalità storia Kirby si avventura nel regno di Floralia per raggiungere Taranza e liberare King Dedede. Il gioco è diviso in sette mondi, ognuno dei quali ha sette livelli, cinque normali, uno boss e uno extra che si sblocca solo collezionando tutte le Pietre del Sole del mondo scelto. Dopo la sconfitta di Queen Sectonia da parte di Kirby nel menù si sbloccheranno nuove modalità: Dedede all'avventura e l'Arena. Lo scopo principale della modalità è collezionare tutte le Pietre del Sole, i Portachiavi e sconfiggere Queen Sectonia. Dedede all'avventura In questa modalità il personaggio principale è King Dedede che deve attraversare sette livelli per raggiungere Queen Sectonia DX e sconfiggerla. Dopodiché King Dedede dovrà affrontare Dedede Ombra e Meta Knight Nero. In questa modalità conta principalmente il tempo impiegato a concludere un livello e non la quantità di Pietre del Sole collezionate. Difatti in Dedede all'Avventura le preziose pietre non sono presenti e i Portachiavi e gli oggetti salvavita sono presenti in misura molto ridotta, quasi assenti. Dopo la sconfitta di Meta Knight Nero verrà sbloccata l'Arena finale. A ritmo con Dedede In questa modalità disponibile dall'inizio del gioco Dedede deve saltare da un tamburo all'altro a ritmo di musica. Lungo il tragitto Dedede deve evitare i nemici presenti che se colpiti fanno perdere punteggio. Per rialzarlo è possibile raccogliere le monete presenti lungo la strada (di bronzo, argento e oro: ognuna ha un valore diverso). Premendo A al momento giusto il re è in grado di spiccare balzi più alti per evitare i nemici, raccogliere i gettoni ed evitare i burroni. Duello Kirby In Duello Kirby fino a quattro Kirby contemporaneamente si possono sfidare l'un l'altro scegliendo l'abilità preferita e colpendosi a vicenda per far perdere vita al nemico. Chi sopravvive fino all'ultimo vince il duello. Prima di giocare è possibile scegliere l'abilità per sconfiggere il nemico. Kirby può giocare assieme a degli amici ma anche da solo, allenandosi per duellare veramente contro la CPU. Si può attivare una funzione grazie alla quale un giocatore KO può diventare Kirby Fantasma e colpire gli avversari per tornare in vita. Arena L'Arena è una modalità che si sblocca dopo aver sconfittio Queen Sectonia. Qui Kirby può scegliere il potere che preferisce e affrontare di seguito (potendo però ricaricarsi) tutti i Boss e i mini-Boss del gioco. Tra un round e l'altro Kirby può occasionalmente raccogliere dei Portachiavi, cambiare Abilità e ricaricarsi con dei Maxi Tomato (quattro più un quinto trasportabile). Se Kirby vince contro tutti i Boss riceverà i Portachiavi raccolti e anche una coppa. Arena finale Nell'Arena finale, che si sblocca dopo aver sconfitto Meta Knight Nero, è possibile per Kirby scegliere l'Abilità che preferisce e sfidare tutti i Boss e mini-Boss Deluxe, Boss più potenti e di colore differente. In questa modalità Kirby potrà cambiare Abilità, raccogliere i Portachiavi e ricaricarsi anche se al posto dei Maxi Tomato sono presenti solo quattro ananas e un Pomodoro Vita trasportabile. Nell'Arena finale c'è un boss extra che non è presente in Dedede all'avventura, Queen Sectonia boccio che una volta sconfitta sfiderà Kirby nuovamente. Alla fine dell'Arena Kirby riceverà i Portachiavi collezionati e una coppa. Personaggi Giocabili *Kirby *King Dedede (solo in Dedede all'Avventura) Di Supporto *Abitanti del Cielo *Taranza *UFO *Waddle Dee Aiutante Nemici Normali *Antr *Barbar *Bomber *Bombospino *Bombospino Fantasma *Bombospino Gigante *Bomby Bros. Jr. *Bouncy *Brontottero *Chilly *Cip *Clowny *Cozy *Craby *Dee Portachiavi *Delfo *Degout *Dindin *Duc de' Zac *Flamer *Fuwa Rover *Glubglu *Gneis *Granado *Glunk *Grizzo *Horror Tramp *Kabu *Kabu Grande *Knuckle Joe *Lanzer *Leafan *Luninja *Maga Spazzolina *Mumbies *Nidoo *Noddy *Pacto *Parasole *Pierce *Pungicchio *Racno *Rocky *Ronzo *Ruotaccio *Scarabugghio *Scarfy *Scarfy Cacciatore *Search *Sheld *Sharpe Knight *Shotzo *Sodory *Spiardo *Squishy *Talpagallo *Testacalda *Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee Grande *Waddle Dee Metallico *Waddle Dee Parasole *Waddle Doo *Walky *Whippy 'Mini-Boss' *Blocky *Bonkers *Capocorno *Dadopagos *Galboros di Fuoco *Gran Ruotaccio *Mega Cavaliere Mini-Boss DX *Blocky DX *Bonkers DX *Capocorno DX *Dadopagos DX *Galboros di Fuoco DX *Gran Ruotaccio DX *Mega Cavaliere DX Nemici incontrati con l'Ipernova *Barbar di terra *Fuwa Rover Asso *Missile Enorme *Torretta Cannone *Verme dei Tubi Mini-Boss incontrati con l'Ipernova *Egger Alati *Fratelli Talpucci *Pollastroni *Re Fuwa Rover *Tre Piccoli Waddle Dee Boss della Modalità Storia #Flowery Woods #Artis #Kracko #Sonaglius #Vulkan #Dedede Mascherato/La Vendetta di Dedede Mascherato #Queen Sectonia (Nuvola Nobile) #Queen Sectonia Tralcio #Queen Sectonia (Dream Land all'Orizzonte) Boss di Dedede all'Avventura #Flowery Woods DX #Artis DX #Kracko DX #Sonaglius DX #Vulkan DX #Queen Sectonia DX #Dedede Ombra #La Vendetta di Meta Knight Nero Altri *Queen Sectonia Boccio (Arena Finale) Mondi #Foreste Fiorite #Idillo Infarcito #Odissea Oscura #Rovine Rocciose #Eremo Esplosivo #Nuvola Nobile #Dream Land all'Orizzonte *Stanza delle Abilità di Copia Oggetti *Barra Laser 3D *Bonbon *Chiave *Cibo *Dinamite *Frutto Miracoloso *Pietra del Sole *Pomodoro Maxim *Portachiavi *Punto Stella *Rivitalizzante *Stella Warp *Stella Warp 3D Elementi di gioco *Albero *Buco Warp *Cannone *Essenza Copia *Missile Mobile 3D *Radiciotta *Scrigno *Tubo Magico Blocchi *Blocco Bomba *Blocco di Ghiaccio *Blocco di Magma *Blocco di Metallo *Blocco Miccia Mobile *Blocco Scorrevole *Blocco Stella *Blocco Super Resistente Ostacoli *Mano a Molla *Sistema di Sicurezza 3D *Waddle Dee Treno Abilità di Copia *Arciere *Bomba *Campana *Circo *Elettro *Foglia *Frusta *Fuoco *Ghiaccio *Granata *Ipernova *Lama *Lancia *Lottatore *Martello *Ninja *Parasole *Pietra *Raggio *Ruota *Scarabeo *Sonno *Spada *Spino *Urla Curiosità * Questo gioco contiene parecchi riferimenti a Kirby e il Labirinto degli Specchi. *Prendendo la lettera iniziale di ognuno dei primi sei mondi del gioco insieme alle lettere D e O del Mondo 7, si ottiene la seguente frase: "FIORENDO", che è lo stesso nome di uno dei filmati del gioco. **Stessa cosa succede nella versione inglese del gioco ottenendo la parola: "FLOWERED". **Nel gioco ci sono tre stanze HAL, una nel livello 1-3 e le altre due nei livelli 6-1 e 5-6, che forniscono abilita' (tranne l'ultima) e portachiavi. Si riconoscono perche', o con i blocchi stella, o co il sistema di sicurezza 3D formano la parola "HAL". Galleria K3DS Warp Star.png K3DS Sign.png K3DS New Warp Star.png K3DS Sword.png K3DS Chest.png K3DS Train Dee.png K3DS Beetle.png K3DS Fighter.png K3DS Ice.png K3DS Beetle Ability.png K3DS Ultra Inhale.png K3DS Hand.png de:Kirby Triple Deluxe en:Kirby: Triple Deluxe es:Kirby: Triple Deluxe fr:Kirby: Triple Deluxe ja:星のカービィ トリプルデラックス zh:星之卡比 三重豪华 Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo 3DS